


The Queen's Knight

by alby_mangroves



Series: Where Are They Now [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Post-Finale, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where Are They Now" - Part 2 of 4, "The Queen's Knight", drawn to commemorate Knights On Tour, Supanova 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Knight

 

**The Queen's Knight**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/TheQueensKnight_zpsc0389b65.jpg.html)

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/28372.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/The-Queen-s-Knight-380811307)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/53924601051/where-are-they-now-part-2-of-4-the-queens)**


End file.
